tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Superstar2271 as "Noah" (Studio Drama)
18:08 Superstar2271 ~Superstar@65.185.130.0 has joined #strudle 18:08 <@Bigez> Hi, Superstar2271. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 18:09 Should I leave #TDWIKI-RP? 18:09 <@Bigez> Only if you would like to. 18:09 How cute. :-P 18:10 <@Bigez> :p 18:10 Alright, well, I'm Superstar2271, auditioning for Noah. Having auditioned before, I'm sort of a reg at this: a bit about myself, my name's Isiah, and as I've said, I did audition before but for some reason did not get the role. XD 18:10 I was browsing the wiki and happened to stumble across the sign-up list. 18:10 <@Bigez> Nice. 18:10 <@Bigez> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 18:10 I thought I was exactly what you guys needed--if you allow me in, of course. 18:11 Yes, yes, as usual. It feels like I'm in an old TV rerun. XD 18:11 <@Bigez> Great. First, please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. If you have come unprepared, please post these to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 18:12 Meh, never saw the point in those. It's about the acting, not the writing, and I think you guys should be focusing more on roleplaying. 18:13 <@Bigez> Oh. 18:13 <@Bigez> Well. 18:13 <@Bigez> That's not really how it works, though. 18:13 Don't worry, I know how this really works. 18:13 <@Bigez> You still have to meet the requirements. 18:14 <@Bigez> Hm? :| 18:14 Let's just move along. :-P 18:14 <@Bigez> Okay. 18:14 <@Bigez> First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 18:14 Okay. 18:15 numbuhthreefan ~numbuhthr@c-69-246-225-39.hsd1.in.comcast.net has joined #strudle 18:15 Who are YOU? 18:16 <@Bigez> N3's an admin. 18:16 <@Bigez> She's allowed to be here. 18:16 Yeah 18:16 Oh! 18:16 Welcome. Now, can we get to the questions? XD 18:16 Sure 18:16 <@Bigez> Right. 18:16 <@Bigez> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 18:17 Obviously a ten. If there was any option higher than ten, I'd pick it. Not to be cocky--naturally, I've just been better at writing than most people I know. 18:17 <@Bigez> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 18:18 Well, I DO have a social life, so it's going to be tricky... I guess I could tell my friends that Saturday doesn't work. 18:18 It is Saturday still, correct? 18:19 <@Bigez> Yes, 18:19 Delightful. 18:20 mode/#strudle numbuhthreefan by Bigez 18:20 Bigez ~Bigez@pool-98-111-141-211.phlapa.fios.verizon.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 18:20 <@numbuhthreefan> Ok so I'm finshing your audition. 18:20 WHAT just happened? 18:20 <@numbuhthreefan> :P 18:20 <@numbuhthreefan> Bigez had to leave 18:20 Oh... yay. 18:20 <@numbuhthreefan> kk I'm getting the next question. 18:21 Satisfying, though time certainly isn't slowing down while you're doing this... 18:22 <@numbuhthreefan> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 18:22 I'm a Spanish, Christian, gay kid. My uncle is autistic. 18:22 Of course not! 18:22 <@numbuhthreefan> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 18:23 Shoot. 18:23 <@numbuhthreefan> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 18:23 No... 18:23 Duh! 18:23 <@numbuhthreefan> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 18:24 I'm not sure how the roleplays on this wiki work, but as I am skilled in acting, I will be taking Noah in a new direction: mine. 18:25 <@numbuhthreefan> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 18:25 Not to sound boastful or anything. XD 18:25 Main antagonist. Good guys are boring, am I right!? 18:26 <@numbuhthreefan> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Bridgette. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 18:26 numbuhthreefan has changed nick to Bridgette| 18:26 Superstar2271 has changed nick to Noah13 18:26 Why don't I start? :-P 18:26 <@Bridgette|> right now 18:26 <@Bridgette|> XD 18:26 <@Bridgette|> ---SCENE--- 18:26 I'm aware, doll. 18:27 Hello, Bridgette! 18:27 <@Bridgette|> Hi Noah! 18:27 Still as drab and dull as ever... 18:27 <@Bridgette|> What do you mean? 18:27 ... and unintelligent. 18:27 Listen, sweetie, you got voted off in the first episode. 18:28 Why don't you just sit at the side and zip the lips? 18:28 <@Bridgette|> That's not very nice to say, Noah. 18:28 <@Bridgette|> :@ 18:29 Your face isn't very nice to look at, Bridgette. 18:29 Franky494 ~Franky494@68.142.243.103 has joined #strudle 18:29 ... 18:29 Hi 18:29 <@Bridgette|> Well! 18:29 Who is this now? 18:29 im here to audition for noah and owen 18:30 <@Bridgette|> (Franky please keep quiet this is a scene) 18:30 I finally got the hang this irc :) 18:30 ok 18:30 <@Bridgette|> (kk) 18:30 Not to be rude, but this is absolutely unacceptable. 18:30 I've now been interrupted twice. 18:30 im so sorry 18:30 Can we please just cut this short? 18:30 I think I'm done here. 18:31 <@Bridgette|> k 18:31 <@Bridgette|> ---END--- 18:31 Im sorry man 18:31 <@Bridgette|> Thanks for coming 18:31 Just let me know when I get the role, please. 18:31 Noah13 ~Superstar@65.185.130.0 has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 18:31 Bridgette| has changed nick to numbuhthreefan 18:31 Whoopsie, He seemed upset Category:Studio Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions